Fiebre
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Todos los alumnos de Slytherin son increíblemente arteros a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos. ¿Qué se le ocurrirá a Draco Malfoy cuando pretende escaparse de una clase? Slash leve lemon


**Fiebre**

**Resumen:** Todos los alumnos de Slytherin son increíblemente arteros a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos. ¿Qué se le ocurrirá a Draco Malfoy cuando pretende escaparse de una clase?

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K Rowling (cofmalvadacofbrujacof) y a pesar de que escribo esto, sigo tan pobre como siempre. Un pequeña aclaración con respecto a este universo alterno; Sirius es profesor de D.C.A.O.

**Fiebre**

Blaise apartó la mano de la frente de su amigo. Comprobó, un tanto asqueado y a la vez preocupado, que la tenía empapada en sudor ajeno. Draco Malfoy, acostado en su lecho y cubierto hasta la nariz por el cubrecama verde, lo miró irritado frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ahora me crees?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada asombrada.

-Francamente no sé cómo lo haces- reconoció con un cierto dejo de admiración envidiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó el otro en un jadeo debilitado.

-Esto- respondió Blaise, haciendo exaltados ademanes con las manos-. ¿Qué hechizo has usado para que parezca tan real?

Si las miradas mataran, esas habrían sido sus últimas palabras.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?- espetó el rubio, claramente indignado. Su voz pretendía ser amedrentadora pero no le salió tan potente como habituaba.

Su amigo giró los ojos en obvia exasperación. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel humor explosivo y por lo tanto era bastante difícil que este consiguiera intimidarle.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿realmente esperas que me crea que tú te enfermaste justo el día en que Mcgonagall nos pidió evaluación oral? Sé que Transformaciones no es tu mejor materia y que detestas los exámenes.

-No estoy fingiendo, idiota- repuso el convaleciente, manteniendo, pese a todo, su elegancia natural al elevar una ceja despectivamente-. ¿Cómo quieres que simule una fiebre? Eso no es posible.

Blaise, rendido, ladeó la cabeza a los lados. La afirmación de Draco era cierta; no existía hechizo o formula mágica alguna que subiera la temperatura corporal hasta el punto de verse tan colorado y sudoroso como estaba en esos momentos. Desde luego, había hechizos calentadores, pensados para las épocas de frío, pero estos solo lograban surtir su efecto al ser aplicados a objetos inanimados, tales como ropa o sabanas; en humanos simplemente no funcionaba. Por un instante, Blaise pensó la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera utilizando una de las pastillas saltaclases de esos gemelos Weasley, pero enseguida lo deshecho por ridículo. Si un Malfoy quería hacerse pasar por enfermo seguramente seria con métodos más dignos.

Además, la mueca de dolor e incomodidad que Draco parecía tener tatuada en su rostro le daba certera veracidad a su aparente malestar estomacal. Mismo por el cual se había estado quejando en el segundo en que el moreno fue a buscarlo para acompañarlo a clases, como dictaba su rutina.

Blaise no estaba muy seguro sobre si creerle o no, pero le era evidente que su amigo no estaba en condiciones de salir de la cama. No pudo sino suspirar resignado, el rubio se había librado de Mcgonagall.

-De acuerdo-exhaló finalmente-. Si tan mal te sientes, lo mejor seria que te quedes aquí.

Draco soltó una especie de jadeo y no dio señales de haberlo oído. Se encogió sobre si mismo y sus brazos a través de la sabana parecían estar frotándose su torso dejando que la tela se deslizara para revelar el hombro desnudo. El moreno supuso que no llevaba prenda alguna debajo, seguramente para evitarse la desagradable sensación de la ropa pegándose al cuerpo por el sudor que despedía.

-Si…-gesticuló Draco, apretando los dientes y enrojeciendo aun más. Había que admitir que su actuación resultaba convincente-. Blaise, por Merlín, vete de una vez.

Inmediatamente su compañero supo que si no se largaba pronto, se terminaría llevando una maldición por encima, a juzgar por el dejo de impaciencia. Se levantó del borde la cama y pasó su palma izquierda contra su túnica para quitarse los residuos de Malfoy, conteniéndose una mueca de repulsión.

-Entonces nos veremos en el almuerzo.

-Posiblemente esté en cama todo el día-repuso Draco, volviéndose completamente colorado.

Su piel era naturalmente pálida así que no era inusitado alcanzar esos niveles de coloración si enserio padecía una fiebre. Lo curioso era que si no fuera porque no tenía el menor sentido, el moreno hubiera creído que era por vergüenza.

-Como digas-respondió extrañado-. Que te mejores.

Blaise salió del cuarto individual, aun dudando, pero admitiendo la derrota. En cuanto el rubio oyó a la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, se apartó las sabanas de una brusca patada exhibiendo una erección palpitante. En el mismo segundo un perro negro y lanudo se arrastró por debajo de su cama. Éste se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y miró al muchacho con una mirada que cualquier otro espectador habría interpretado como reprochadora.

-Si vas a verme con esa cara-siseó Draco con una nota de dolor-, al menos hazlo como humano.

El perro no le contesto nada más que un bufido, y al siguiente instante e su lugar quedo un hombre mayor de cabello negro con destellos azoláceos y ojos grises. Llevaba como únicas vestimentas un pantalón de satén azabache y un calcetín marrón en el pie derecho, mientras el otro estaba completamente desnudo. Su edad aproximada rozaba los 40 pero era sencillo restarle unos cuantos años dado su forma de alzarse, de porte aristocrático y rebelde a la vez que le daba un aire de juventud adolescente. Su pecho maduro y delgado estaba al descubierto, mostrando unos tatuajes de runas antiguas cerca de la clavícula.

Sirius Black se estiró cuan alto era para cruzarse de brazos y observar al joven con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea-gruñó Draco.

Sirius resopló, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Lo dije en broma-protestó el hombre-. No pensé que lo tomarías enserio.

-¿Sabes lo que es soportar esto durante 20 minutos?-replicó el rubio, como si no lo hubiera oído.

-¿Sabes lo que es la ética?

-Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que no haya podido estudiar Transformaciones anoche…-frustrado, el rubio comenzó a acariciarse sin el menor pudor por la presencia de su amante.

Su nívea piel daba la impresión de brillar en sudor por la luz de una antorcha, puesta en una argolla arriba de la mesita de noche. Sirius, apenas, prefirió apartar la vista del atractivo efecto.

-¡No me dijiste nada sobre ningún examen!-masculló irritado.

-Lo habría hecho si no te hubieras dedicado a toquetearme el…

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí-se adelanto el hombre, sabiendo que el bochorno debía de estar trepándole por el rostro.

Muy a su pesar, reconocía que era verdad que no le había dejado al muchacho muchas oportunidades de hablar anoche, preocupándose más por ocuparse de atender a otras necesidades. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Si el rubio no hubiera llegado a su despacho cubierto por uno de aquellos costosos perfumes que tan bien le quedaban, nada habría sucedido.

-¡¿Y?!-chilló de improviso Draco, casi histérico. El mayor lo miró, parpadeando confuso-. ¿Es que no piensas ayudarme con esto?

Durante un momento a Sirius le invadió el oscuro pensamiento de darse la media vuelta y dejar al chico solo con las consecuencias de su estúpido plan. Después de todo, el había sido traído ahí con engaños. Había ido hasta el cuarto del prefecto de Slytherin individual, pensando que Draco se había llevado una calceta suya por error, como éste le había notificado a través de la chimenea; sólo para terminar encontrándose con los labios de su medio veela estampándose contra los suyos y unas manos ansiosas aprovecharse de su desaliño matutino, y del hecho que no había tenido tiempo de ajustarse bien la túnica.

No pudo ser capaz de no hacer nada más que elevar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco y llevarlo hasta la cama abierta, repartiendo besos por su rostro y acariciando cuanta piel alcanzaba. Quizás si se hubiera molestado en pensar con la cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros, en lugar de la de abajo, probablemente habría encontrado sospechoso el hecho de que Draco no llevara la parte superior del pijama cuando él sabía lo odiaba por no poder soportaba el típico frío de las mazmorras. Una o dos veces había intentado ponerle alto a aquel arrebato de pasión, pero sus esfuerzos eran tan efímeros que ni él los tomó enserio y sólo se dejó llevar.

Maldita y condenada fuera la libido suya.

La trampa había sido enormemente sencilla y él, el gran Sirius Black, uno de los maestros indiscutibles de las artimañas, había caído como un vil principiante a manos de un condenadamente bello Slytherin.

Y esos gemidos que oía ahora, producto de la autocomplacencia del chico, estaban minando eficazmente sus intenciones de hacerse pasar por el adulto responsable.

-Sirius, por favor…

Oh, al demonio. De cualquier modo, a esas alturas, Mcgonagall ya debía de tenerlo como ausente, y él no era ningún hombre de piedra. ¿Para qué resistirse?

Esta vez fue un jadeo de sobresalto lo que escapó de Draco al ser reemplazada su mano grácil y pálida por la ligeramente morena y firme de su pareja en el contacto con su miembro inferior.

-Eres un maldito tramposo- murmuró Sirius en voz grave contra sus labios. Entonces lo besó ferozmente mientras abajo su extremidad empezaba a estimularlo con la habilidad que sólo se conseguía con la experiencia.

El muchacho sonrió en medio del beso, y no tardó en envolver el cuello del mago con sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza rubia a los movimientos pasionales del mayor.

"Un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere" pensó deleitándose de su logro.

Oh Sirius, dulce, inocente y predecible Sirius.

Esa debía ser la táctica más vieja del libro; la seducción. ¡Como si él no hubiera desarrollado una resistencia casi sobrehumana al término de cada clase de D.C.A.O.! ¿De verdad el hombre pensaba que había ido a su despacho anoche con ese caro perfume sólo por casualidad?

Era tan fácil engañar a un Gryffindor…y tan placentero.

**Nota final: **Se agradecen todo tipo de opiniones, incluso recetas de cocina (de lemon pie, de ser posible).


End file.
